Singkat!
by sauraazu
Summary: Kau berhayal ingin seperti para Princess di negeri dongeng. Kami akan wujudkan khayalanmu, karena ini hari yang spesial untukmu.


**Love Live! School Idol Project! Bukan milik saya**

* * *

 _Berkhayal-lah selagi engkau masih bisa berkhayal._

 _._

Pernahkah kau bermimpi menjadi seorang putri dari kerajaan yang besar dan dihormati? Tentu saja bukan? Mengenakan gaun cantik seperti Belle, dengan warna seperti baju Snow White. Rambut tertata rapi seperti Aurora, mengenakan sepatu kaca seperti Cinderella. Kulit seindah Jasmine, juga punya wajah secantik Ariel.

Pasti hidupmu begitu sangat sempurna. Apalagi bila bersanding dengan seorang pangeran yang tampan dan baik. Semua perempuan pasti memimpikan itu.

Bayangkanlah...

Di sebuah taman dipenuhi bunga bermacam ragam. Ada Azalea dan Anemone. Semak dan pohon yang dipangkas rapih. Penuh lilin dan lampu-lampu kecil yang menerangi indahnya malam bertabur bintang.

Sang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya. Ia turun dari sana dan datang menghampiri sang putri. Menyodorkan setangkai Bunga Anemone. Setelah itu, digenggamnya tangan sang putri dan menariknya menuju lantai dansa. Menuntunmu bersama tarian gemulai yang ia gerakkan.

Tatapan tak lepas dari keduannya. Merangkul, berputar, dan saling melempar senyum.

Sungguh malam yang romantis. Usai dansa, makan malam pun dilakukan. Saling berpandangan dan membicarakan banyak hal. Saling bertukar pengalaman satu sama lain. Dengan selingan tawa canda.

Hingga pada pengujung pertemuan. Sang pangeran keluar dari duduknya. Berlutut di depann Sang Putri dan menyodorkan sebuah cincin bermata berlian. Sang putri terkejut namun senang. Inilah.. inilah yang paling diimpikan sang putri.

Satu detik... dua detik... tiga detik...

Sang Pangeran mulai membuka mulutnya dan berkata-

"Putri... maukah kau menjadi-"

"STOP! Sudah cukup narasimu, Ucchi. Ini sudah jam 12 malam."

"E...hh? Aku kan bukan cinderella yang harus pulang tepat jam 12 malam."

"Tapi aku mengantuk dan ini sudah larut."

"Ck! Emi-chan! Kau ini. Peka sedikit kenapa sih?"

"Apa? Kau mau apa dariku? Kau sudah bercerita panjang lebar sejak tadi. Dan isinya khayalan semua."

" _Hidoi~_ Emi-chan. Paling tidak romantis sedikit dong. Ini kan malam yang spesial."

"Hah? Memangnya ini hari apa?"

"Issss kau ini. Peka sedikit dong. Aku kan juga ingin jadi princess seperti di dongen-dongen itu."

"Kau ini. Kebanyakan nonton sinetron sih."

"Kau sungguh tak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Nggak... udah ya. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur."

"Eh kok pergi sih? Kan aku masih mau cerita."

"Ceritakan saja pada pangeranmu. Sebentar lagi dia datang." Ia kemudian berlalu dan masuk meninggalkan Ucchi yang kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tunggu saja!." Teriaknya dari dalam rumah.

Beberapa detik kemudian. Hadirlah seorang berpakaian serba biru. Tapi itu pakaian seorang kesatria. Ia juga mengenakan pedang di saku pinggangnya. Rambutnya terkuncir rapih, tapi terlihat keren.

Ucchi diam melongo. Ia terkejut mendapati salah satu temannya itu sudah di hadapannya dengan membawa setangkai bunga Anemone dan kotak cokelat. Lalu ia berlutut.

"Uchida Aya-san. Maukah kau menjadi Putri dari negeri dongeng bagiku malam ini?."

"Mimorin?! Apa-apaan kostummu ini?"

"Ayo kita habiskan malam indah ini untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu."

"Ke...kejutan macam apa ini?" Ucchi tertawa geli. Tapi ia senang.

"EMI-CHAN! Kalian bersekongkol ya?" Teriaknya.

Emitsun yang mendengar di dalan hanya tertawa sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Untuk merayakan bertambahnya usia Ucchi. Tidur, itu hanya alasan baginya.

"Bagaimana Putri? Maukah?" Tanya Mimorin memastikan.

Ucchi masih senyum-senyum dan akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mimori Suzuko-san. Jangan kecewakan Putri-mu ini. Ya."

"Baik Putri."

Mimorin menggenggam tangan Ucchi dan membawanya pergi. Menuju ruang tengah untuk menikati masakan yang telah dihidangkan oleh Nitta Emi.

* * *

 _(a/n) :_

 _Pendek? Oke. Maaf. Buatnya tak diduga. Mengalir begitu saja. Lagian ini sudah menjamur di ponsel. (Iya. Ngetiknya di ponsel. Keram-keram deh :v)_

 _kata 'Rindu' mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan alasan aku membuat fanfict ini (tidakkah kalian rindu mereka?) Ya, sekaligus ultah Ucchi tgl 23 minggu lalu._

 _pairingnya kagak ada. Ya mereka bertigal-lah pairingnya. Muwehehehe~_

 _Sekian. Makasih_._


End file.
